La boîte à Poupées
by Lea Conte
Summary: Voilà vingt-cinq ans que les rebelles ont gagné la guerre. Que l'ancien Capitole est tombé. Vingt-cinq ans de paix. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça ne devait pas durer...
1. Les petits papiers

_Voilà vingt-cinq ans que les rebelles ont gagné la guerre. Que l'ancien Capitole est tombé à leurs genoux avant de se relever fièrement de ses cendres, des cris et des larmes. Que les Hunger Games ont pris fin. Vingt-cinq ans de paix. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça ne devait pas durer..._

_La mort inexpliquée de la présidente Paylor plongea Panem dans le chaos. Le Capitole retomba aux mains des derniers résistants, qui n'avaient pas supporté le changement. La guerre devait reprendre, mais les forces n'étaient pas égales._

_« Il a été décrété que chaque année, les treize districts de Panem offriraient un garçon et une fille ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans, qui seront entraînés à la survie et préparés à se battre jusqu'à la mort. »_

_Les Hunger Games recommencent, pour continuer à exercer la terreur._

_Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

_Playlist : Soap&Skin - Fall Foliage_

* * *

**LA BOÎTE À POUPÉES**

_Les petits papiers_

**POV Edern**

_ « Il a été décrété que chaque année, les treize districts de Panem offriraient un garçon et une fille ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans, qui seront entraînés à la survie et préparés à se battre jusqu'à la mort… »_

Je n'entends plus le discourt de cet homme aux cheveux poivres sels qui nous dévisage à travers l'écran avec un sourire en coin. J'avais eu quinze ans il y a un mois et d'après l'annonce, seuls les jeunes gens ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans sont concernés. Je n'ai pas encore eux le temps de faire le rapprochement que je sens les bras de ma mère me serrer contre elle. L'homme se tait et son image disparait. L'écran de télévision redevient noir. Depuis que je suis en âge d'aller à l'école, on nous parle des Hunger Games, en nous racontant l'horreur qu'ils ont représentée pour le peuple de Panem. Ils ont été interdits il y a de cela plus de vingt-cinq ans, suite à la révolte des districts contre le Capitole. Alors, pourquoi un tel message ? La présidente Paylor n'aurait jamais permis cela ! Qui est cet homme qui ose annoncer un souriant la mise à mort de plus de vingt-six enfants ? Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de ma mère en serrant les mâchoires et gravis les escaliers deux à deux, manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler au sol. « La peur. Certaines personnes disent la côtoyer au quotidien. Mais la plupart mentent, ils ne l'ont peut-être rencontrée qu'une fois, voir deux, dans leur vie. Moi, c'est un peu une seconde nature, d'avoir peur. Peur pour mes proches, de savoir si chacun pourra manger à sa faim, ... Oui, je vis la peur au ventre. Tout le temps. Et maintenant encore plus. »

Il est tard. La lune, maintenant cachée derrière les nuages, est haute dans le ciel d'encre. Je dois y aller. Sans bruit, je sorts des draps de mon lit. J'attrape des vêtements au hasard et avec eux je forme une vague silhouette humaine, couchée sur le flanc, à la place que je devrai occuper. Si ma mère n'arrive encore une fois pas à dormir et qu'elle vient à entrer dans ma chambre, peut-être ne poussera-t-elle pas plus loin dans son examinassions de la petite chambre ? Je m'approche de mon armoire, que j'ouvre lentement, pour éviter que ses gonds ne grincent. Je me saisis d'un pantalon en toile et d'un t-shirt blanc, un peu transparent et qui colle au corps. Avec un soupire résigné, je m'habille et enfile une paire de chaussure prise à la va-vite. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas attention à ce que je porte et qu'elle sera contente que je sois à l'heure, pour une fois. Une dernière fois, je m'arrête, ne respirant plus et surveille le moindre bruit dans la maison. Rien, le silence règne en maître, entrecoupé par des respirations endormies. Ma mère dormira peut-être bien cette nuit, ses migraines doivent être moins fortes. J'enjambe la seule fenêtre de la pièce et m'assoie sur le rebord. Ma chambre se trouve au premier étage et je ne dois pas rater la botte de paille. Inspirant longuement, je laisse mon corps tomber. J'atterris bien dans la paille, mais je n'ai pas prévus la suite. Glissant, je tombe au sol, faisant s'entrechoquer deux objets métalliques qui font un bruit insupportable. Levant la tête vers la pièce où dorment mes parents, je découvre deux yeux qui, à la lueur d'une bougie, m'observent. J'ai dû la réveiller. Serrant les mâchoires, je me relève et cours aussi vite que je le peux, ignorant la douleur dans ma hanche droite.

Le souffle court, je toque à la porte, la main tremblante. Je la saisie et la ramène contre mon torse. Derrière la porte, j'entends des pieds fouler le sol, la démarche gaie. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. La clenche s'abaisse et la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant son corps seulement recouvert d'une mince chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux détachés retombent comme une cascade d'or dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus regardent derrière moi, cherchant de possibles voyeurs. Elle ne dût voir personne, car elle agrippe mon t-shirt, élargissant le col et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Elle cherche avec avidité mes lèvres et les trouve presque aussitôt, tout en m'entraînant vers la porte de sa chambre. Je devine son sourire contre ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce qu'elle me force à faire, mais j'ai toujours dû faire semblant. Je l'enlace avant de faire descendre doucement mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle rit en ouvrant la porte et de se laisser tomber sur son lit, m'entraînant avec elle. Mes mains encadrent maintenant son visage. Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, attirant ma figure vers la sienne. Ses doigts délaissent mes cheveux pour empoigner mon t-shirt.

- Retire-le, susurre-t-elle.

- Maintenant ? je lui demande, en me forçant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Je m'exécute malgré moi. Elle se mordit les lèvres, traçant le contour de mes muscles à l'aide de ses doigts. Ses mains froides me font frissonner, mais elle dût prendre ça pour de l'excitation, car elle m'enlève mon pantalon. Ça fait longtemps que me retrouver en boxer devant elle ne me fait plus monter le rouge aux joues. Comme elle commence à s'impatienter, je l'aide à retirer sa chemise de nuit et elle se colle contre moi. Je baisse son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine. D'un coup de pied, je ferme la porte.

- C'est la moisson, cet après-midi.

- Et ? lance-elle tout en déposant des billets dans ma bourse.

- Rien.

Je prends le bout de cuir replié – enfin, il me semble que je le lui arrachai des mains. Je saisis mon t-shirt et laisse la Pacificatrice, plantée dans le salon de sa jolie maison luxueuse. Je sorts, torse nu, en claquant bruyamment la porte. Après un an à assouvir ses désirs et ses caprices, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me rassure, m'encourage. Après tous, je lui avais vendu mes premières fois alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans et elle vingt ans ! Je sais que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Nous n'avions jamais eu de soucis d'argent et faisions partie des personnes les plus riches du district Quatre, mais l'accident de mon père à la poissonnerie plus le coût des soins qu'il lui avait fallut avaient engendré des dépenses considérables. Nous étions en manque d'argent. J'avais prétexté une augmentation de pêche, ce qui avait pu expliquer la rentrée d'argent plus conséquente. Je sais que ma mère n'y croyait pas, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle me faisait confiance. Même si, à quatorze ans, j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'interroge jusqu'à ce que je craque et lui avoue tous. Sans doute que je n'aurais pas eu à vivre cela encore maintenant. Donnant un coup pied dans un caillou, je surpris des regards sur moi. Une dizaine de personnes me dévisagent ainsi que l'endroit que je viens de quitter. Elle aura des problèmes. Je mets un point d'honneur à afficher un sourire suffisant tous en me redressant, gardant mon habit dans ma main, sans le remettre. Je l'enfilerai avant d'arriver chez moi.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je décide de faire un détour vers les quais. L'un des poissonniers travail déjà. Je le connais et pour cause, ça fait plus de six mois que je l'aide à embarquer toutes les caisses de poissons dans l'un des trains réfrigérés qui part en direction du Capitole. Je fronce le nez en sentant l'odeur de poissons frais qui l'accompagne, mais je lui adresse tout de même un petit sourire.

- Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Edern ?

Il ne montre rien, mais j'entends de petits trémolos dans sa voix. Il est au courant pour les Hunger Games, comme nous tous et je dois admettre que le fait qu'il pense à moi me touchai. Mais je pense qu'il se fait surtout du souci pour ses propres enfants.

- Bien, il faut savoir se réjouir de tout ! lui répondis-je, sans beaucoup d'entrain cependant.

Il m'adresse une moue désolée avant de retourner à ses poissons, d'un air hagard. Il a dû avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de l'annonce d'hier soir, car ses yeux sont cernés et il ne travaille jamais si tôt, à par pendant la pêche aux gros où tous les poissonniers sont réquisitionnés pour envoyer le plus rapidement possible la marchandise au Capitole. Mais si je suis passé par là, ce n'est pas pour que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort ou pour échanger des banalités, c'est pour réussir à faire croire à ma mère que je suis allé me rendre utile. Sans attendre l'avis de personne, je prends une caisse au hasard, frappée du seau du Capitole et approche des chemins de fers. Je la dépose à l'endroit prévu et m'apprête à aller en chercher une autre. Mais un regard dans mon dos me rend mal à l'aise. Je me retourne et surprends le regard étonné de Lömé. Ses yeux bleus aux reflets verts me prennent toujours au dépourvut. Le fils du poissonnier devait s'attendre à ce que je profite au maximum de ma famille avant de subir la moisson. Je hausse un sourcil et il se contente de détourner son regard, continuant à aligner les prises des pêcheurs dans la caisse. Je remarque seulement maintenant que ses sont yeux rouges et gonflés et que ses mains tremblent. Il doit-être effrayé. Après tout, lui aussi à quinze ans. Son nom peut être tiré, autant que le mien. Je me détourne et continue mon travail.

- File te laver, tu empestes !

Elle n'a pas besoin d'ajouter un mot. L'odeur de la mer et des poissons doit lui être insupportable. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, elle ne me laissera pas sortir en sentant aussi fort. J'aurai beau lui expliquer que nous sommes entourés d'eau et que tout le monde à l'habitude de sentir l'odeur des produits de la mer, elle n'en démordra pas. Je ne me fais pas prier et monte à la salle de bain. J'ôte mon t-shirt, qui vole dans un coin de la pièce et ouvre faiblement le robinet d'eau chaude et celui d'eau froide. Il fait chaud dehors, alors, quitte à devoir me laver, autant me rafraichir. Je retire mon pantalon et mon caleçon avant de me glisser dans le bain. J'eus un mouvement de recul en me rendant compte que j'avais mal dosé le niveau de l'eau froide, car je suis glacé. « Au moins, ça fait circuler le sang. », me dis-je. À l'aide d'un gant de toilette, je me décrasse avant d'abandonner très rapidement la baignoire - dont l'eau avait viré au gris - et file dans ma chambre. Je pioche des vêtements un peu au hasard. Je me retrouve avec un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise blanche. Il faut tout de même noter que j'ai fait un effort vestimentaire, pour une fois. Je m'approche de mon lit et soulève mon oreiller. Je prends délicatement le collier qui repose sur le matelas et le met autour de mon cou. C'est juste une ancienne chaîne en or, d'où pend un coquillage. À l'intérieur de la coquille est gravé d'une écriture fine « _Castiel_ ». C'est le nom de mon grand-frère. Il était parti en haute mer, avec un bateau, il y a deux ans. On n'a même pas retrouvé son embarcation. Peut-être qu'il a eut assez de jugeote pour s'enfuir et échapper à tout ça, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus le revoir.

- Edern, il est treize heure quarante ! crie ma mère en bas des escaliers.

Je soupire, mais je sais qu'elle a peur et qu'elle essaie d'oublier son angoisse en se montrant ferme. Elle a toujours fonctionné comme ça, depuis l'accident de mon père. Je dévale bruyamment les escaliers, ce qui me doit un regard sévère qui est vite balayé par une caresse sur la joue. Je lui souris et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front avant que mon père ne nous rejoigne et que nous nous rendions sur la grande place du district Quatre.

Il y a beaucoup de monde, principalement des enfants et des adolescents, dont les parents sont tassés sur les côtés en arborant une figure inquiète. Un Pacificateur me désigne un endroit où il semble que je doive me rendre. Se doit-être une sorte de recensement, vu qu'on m'y demande nom, prénom et âge avant de percer la peau de mon doigt et de l'appuie contre la feuille, dans un cadre prévu à cet effet. On m'envoie ensuite dans une zone réservée aux jeunes hommes de mon âge. Je ne suis pas surpris de distinguer des visages connus, pour les avoir déjà vu à l'école ou sur les quais, comme celui d'Hans, de Lömé, d'Aloïs ou encore de Jua. Tous ont un air fermé, mais leurs yeux trahissent leur peur. Les filles sont trop loin pour que je puisse apercevoir celles de ma classe. Finalement, je fais comme toutes les personnes qui m'entourent : je regarde l'estrade où se tiennent déjà une femme, qui nous vient tout droit du Capitole - si je me souviens bien, elle doit s'appeler Eziora Flincker - de notre maire et d'une autre femme aux épaules carrés et à la peau mate. Je me souviens d'elle ; son nom est Sioban Ersn, elle doit avoir dans la quarantaine et quelques cheveux blancs qui donnent des reflets à sa chevelure rousse. C'est souvent elle qui mène les équipes de pêcheurs. Une femme dure au milieu d'hommes. Je ne voie pas cependant pourquoi elle est là. Peut-être pour rendre la femme du Capitole fragile et insignifiante ? Si c'est le cas, c'est réussi ! Le maire se lève de son fauteuil et sort un papier de sa veste de smoking.

- Avant d'entamer le discourt de rigueur, le président à un message à nous faire passer : _« Si les jeux avaient continué, nous en serions à la centième année d'existence des Hunger Games. Alors aujourd'hui, nous nous préparons à découvrir le thème de notre quatrième édition d'Expiation ! Au centième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles qu'ils ont choisis de défier l'autorité, les districts devront envoyer, trois tributs féminins et trois tributs masculins, afin de rappeler que les membres de la résistance étaient plus nombre que les forces du Capitole. »_

Tout le monde est sous le choc, se dévisage. Même Sioban semble surprise. Elle doit connaitre le rôle qu'elle doit jouer, mais n'est pas au courant de cette annonce. Je ne remarque que maintenant un homme, grand et bien bâti. Merrick Odair. Avec ses cheveux auburn bouclé, toujours décoiffés et son sourire chaleureux, il a toujours réussit à me mettre en confiance. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais faire parti de la même équipe de pêche, ça rapproche les personnes. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois avec une mine aussi sombre. Sur ce, le maire entame son discourt, que je trouve beaucoup trop long et que, pour être franc, je n'ai pas écouté. Lorsque le maire retourne s'asseoir, l'hôtesse s'approche et entame son propre discourt, d'une voix trop aiguë et avec un accent horrible.

- Joyeux centième Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je suis quelque peu surpris qu'elle annonce la centième année. Peut-être est-ce une idée du Capitole ? Mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux, dont la colle d'un de ses faux-cils commence à lâcher. Elle doit le remarquer elle aussi, car elle porte la main à son œil et le remet mine de rien, comme si elle recourbait simplement ses cils. Elle s'approche de l'une des boules en verre qui est posé sur l'estrade. Elle contient des centaines de petits papiers blancs, pliés avec le plus grand soin. Je me doute que lorsqu'on en déplie un, on découvre le nom d'un des enfants du district Quatre. Et Eziora Flincker annonce, d'une voix beaucoup trop guillerette et avec un sourire tellement déplacé :

- Les dames d'abord !

Eziora Flincker plonge sa main dans la boule qui contient donc les prénoms des filles. Après avoir tourné et retourné sa main, brassant les papiers, elle la ressort avec un billet entre ses doigts. Comme il lui reste encore deux tributs féminins à désigner, elle ne revient pas au centre de l'estrade et déplie la feuille, lisant à voix haute dans le petit micro qui est accroché à sa robe :

- Cersei Orlen.

J'entends des murmures s'élever de la foule. Je me dévisse le cou pour voir à qui appartient ce nom que je n'ai jamais entendu. Une petite blonde sortie de l'endroit réservé aux jeunes filles de treize ans. Je vis plusieurs personnes faire la grimace et des sanglots me parvinrent d'assez loin. Elle est jeune. Mais malgré tout, elle reste courageuse, car elle ne pleure pas, même si elle est livide. À peine eut-elle les pieds sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'estrade qu'Eziora remet sa main dans la boule de verre, à la recherche d'un autre prénom. Elle se fait plus rapide cette fois et lit à voix haute :

- Alea Némérise.

Une fille de dix-sept ans redresse son torse - exposant sont importante poitrine - et s'avance, tête haute, vers l'estrade. Cet état d'esprit dû plaire à l'hôtesse, car elle adresse un sourire encourageant à Alea, tandis que la gamine qui se tient à côté d'elle n'avait eu droit qu'à un coup d'œil critique. Mais cela n'empêche pas à Eziora de piocher encore un autre nom, sans chercher véritablement. Elle doit commencer à se lasser.

- Aello Ambroisie ! appelle-t-elle de sa voix haute perchée.

C'est à mon tour de grimacer. Ambroisie, est le nom du poissonnier que j'ai aidé ce matin même. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je devine que le choc aller être dur pour lui. Je cherche Lömé des yeux. Il se tient à quelque mètre de moi, retenu aux épaules par deux garçons. Aux muscles de ses mâchoires contracté, il est évidant qu'il serre les dents. Se doit-être dur de voir sa sœur partir sans pouvoir s'interposer. Surtout qu'ils sont jumeaux et que les voir l'un sans l'autre est un fait assez rare.

Après avoir trouvé ses tributs féminins, Eziora passe aux garçons. Elle pioche directement deux noms et déplie le premier.

- Sword Fauntleroy ! annonce-t-elle, toujours pleine d'entrain.

Un garçon, appart Sword, me rentre dedans, apparemment poussé par quelqu'un. Il eut juste le temps de cracher sur la joue de l'idiot avant que je retrouve mon équilibre et que je le repousser en avant à mon tour. J'ai horreur que l'on me touche. Tous les adolescents présents s'éloignent pour lui laisser un passage. Il vient de quitter la zone de ceux de dix-huit ans. Il doit rager. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il aurait eu à subir une moisson, mais le sort ne l'a pas épargné, lui aussi. Il a les yeux en amande et une démarche rigide. Une fois sur l'estrade, il dévisage l'assistance, semblant attendre qu'un gentil volontaire prenne se place, mais personne n'est assez fou pour vouloir le remplacer. L'hôtesse, se souciant peut des états d'âme du garçon, déplie le deuxième billet qu'elle avait attrapé.

- Lömé Ambroisie !

- NON ! hurle une voix féminine sur l'estrade.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher Aello pour savoir que c'est elle qui vient, à sa façon, d'implorer que l'ont prenne la place de son frère. Mais comme avec le précédent garçon, personnes n'a le cran de se proposer. La jeune fille saute de l'estrade et court rejoindre son frère avant que les Pacificateurs n'eurent le temps de réagir. Lömé joue des coudes pour s'extirper du rang et aller enlacer sa sœur. Ses cheveux couvrent son visage, si bien que je ne peux pas voir son expression, mais il doit tenter de se calmer. Se n'est décidément pas le jour du poissonnier.

Les Pacificateurs s'approchèrent d'eux et les escortèrent jusqu'à l'estrade qu'ils montèrent. Les caméras devaient en train de zoomer sur eux et dû coup, la pauvre Eziora n'est plus filmé. Elle prend tout de même sur elle pour aller prendre un autre billet dans la boule en verre des garçons et annonce le nom du dernier tribut du district Quatre :

- Edern Lecce !


	2. Ce n'est qu'un adieu

_Playlist : Soap&Skin - Goodbye_

* * *

_Ce n'est qu'un adieu_

**POV Lömé**

Ce matin, j'avais aidé mon père sur les quais, avec un garçon. Ce même garçon qui monte les marches du podium. Son visage est fermé, alors que ce matin, il était fendu d'un grand sourire. Le changement est radical. Mais je note surtout que malgré l'air froid et dur qu'il veut laisser paraître, ses mains tremblent. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me souvenir de son nom : Enoch ou bien Edoine ? Mais Eziora me le rappel de sa voix aiguë en lisant une deuxième fois son prénom, écrit sur un petit papier blanc, qu'elle a soigneusement déplié avant de le lire. Il s'appelle Edern Lecce et il doit avoir mon âge. Mais surtout, ses jours sont comptés, car je sais qu'il va mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible si je veux avoir une chance de voir Aello gagner ces jeux de la faim, il ne doit pas l'en empêcher. La petite Cersei ne sera pas un problème, mais Alea a l'air plutôt coriace. Sword... il ne passera même pas la première nuit. Il semble déjà paniquer vu comment il tire sur le col de son t-shirt et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlent à son front. Il tord ses doigts dans un geste nerveux. Même la gamine de treize ans arrive mieux à se maîtriser et à rester forte alors que lui, qui en a pourtant dix-huit, semble déjà pisser dans son slip. Pendant qu'Edern se place à côté de moi, Eziora Flincker écarte ses bras fins, nous englobant.

- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les tributs du district Quatre ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ajoute-elle en se tournant vers nous, avec un autre sourire niais.

Tout le monde frappe dans ses mains. À part les familles privées de leurs enfants, qui sont déjà entourés d'amis qui tentent maladroitement de les rassurer. La vie va être difficile pour mon père, privé d'Aello et moi. Depuis la mort de ma mère, suite à une complication d'une maladie, nous sommes ses seuls remparts. Et il va devoir nous regarder nous battre et voir au moins l'un de ses enfants mourir. L'hôtesse nous fais signe de nous tenir par la main. Perplexe, je saisis tout de même celles de mes plus proches voisins, Sword et Edern. La peau de ce dernier est douce et lisse, alors que la paume de Sword est poisseuse. Un grand sourire éclair le visage d'Eziora à nous voir écouter son « ordre ».

Le maire entame la lecture du traité de la trahison, comment il le fait chaque année à ce stade de la moisson. Je mets un point d'honneur à n'en écouter aucun mot, trouvant la pierre bien plus intéressante que les mots qu'il déblatère. À peine le maire referme-t-il sa bouche et qu'il se rassoit dans son fauteuil, laissant la place aux Pacificateurs, qu'on nous entraine à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice pendant que l'hymne prend fin.

On m'enferme seul dans une pièce richement décorée. Les murs sont blancs, ornés de quelques tableaux et le parquet à presque la même couleur que celle du sable de la plage. Il y a un canapé beige contre l'un des murs, à côté du quel se trouve une sorte de guéridon où repose plusieurs pots de fleurs. Et au milieu de la pièce est disposée une table basse, qui semble être surtout là pour vous faire tomber. Je m'assois sur le divan, les genoux, ainsi que les mains, serrés. Je mordille ma lèvre, me contentant d'attendre comme me l'avait ordonné le Pacificateur qui est posté devants la porte. Il m'avait annoncé que c'est le dernier moment que j'ai pour dire adieu à ce que j'aime. Mais que valent trois minutes ? Rien, ce n'est pas assez... Surtout que ceux que je m'attends à voir ne sont pas nombreux : mon père, sans aucun doute, Hans et Nika. Dire que je n'ai même pas pu les voir aujourd'hui ! On aurait dû sortir cet après-midi, se balader sur la plage. À la place, je serai dans un train, en route pour le Capitole. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant la poignée de la porte tournée, ouvrant cette dernière qui me dévoile le corps trapu de mon père. Son visage arbore une expression calme que je ne lui connaissais pas alors qu'il m'empoigne par les épaules. Il me souffle son haleine puant le tabac à la figure tandis qu'il m'énumère ces dernières recommandations :

- Ne te fie à personne, là-dedans. Ils veulent tous gagner et pour qu'ils gagnent il faut que tu meures. Lors des entraînements, promène-toi, apprends tout ce que tu peux apprendre : à faire des nœuds, à reconnaître les plantes comestibles et mortelles... Dans ton interview, donne l'impression que tu à la niaque, que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour vous sauver, Aello et toi. Les gens du Capitole trouveront cela attendrissant et tu entreras dans leur cœur. Tu m'entends ? Ne t'attarde pas à la Corne d'abondance, tu vas t'y faire tuer. Attrape ce que tu peux et sauve-toi. Trouve surtout un harpon. Conclue une alliance avec ceux de notre district, mettez-vous à plusieurs afin d'éliminer les autres carrières avant de vous séparer. Garde Aello près de toi, ne la laisse pas seule avec les autres. N'hésite pas à tuer, car eux, ils ne perdront pas une seule seconde avant d'essayer de t'égorger. Répète ce que je viens de te dire.

Les Pacificateurs tambourinent contre la porte à présent, demandant gentiment - non, ordonnant - à mon père de sortir pour que le peu d'amis que j'ai puissent venir me faire leurs adieux à leur tour. Mais il ne bouge pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Ses doigts serrent mes épaules tellement forts que j'en ai mal, mais il ne doit même pas s'en rendre compte.

- _Berner. Jouer. Fuir. Trahir. Sauver. Gagner._

Il me plante un baiser sur le front et sort sans se retourner. Il va sans doute voir Aello maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'Hans entre dans la pièce comme une furie, venant s'accroupir devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux. On se dévisage une longue minute, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il va me manquer, mais les mots restent bien coincés au fond de ma gorge.

- Tu dois gagner, commence-t-il sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Aello ou toi. Ne les laisse pas te retirer ta joie de vivre.

Je le dévisage sans rien dire tandis qu'il se redresse pour m'étreindre brièvement. Je le regarde partir aussi vite qu'il est venu, mais je remarque le signe qu'il m'adresse : la paume tendue vers moi, le majeur et l'annulaire sont pliés vers la paume, tandis que ses trois autres doigts sont tendus. C'est un signe rependu dans le district qui signifie « je t'aime ». Pas forcement dans le genre romantique, mais plutôt, « je tiens à toi ». C'est rare de le voir faire ce signe. À vrai dire, je ne crois même pas qu'il l'a déjà fait. La porte se referma derrière lui, avant de rapidement se rouvrir sur une Nika parfaitement calme, ce qui change beaucoup de Hans. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi, son buste tourner dans ma direction et me tendis quelque chose : un bracelet fait de petits coquillages couleurs perles. Voyant que je ne prendrais pas l'initiative de faire un geste, elle entreprit de le nouer autour de mon poignet gauche.

- Il est très beau. Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? je lui demande.

- Il y a une semaine, à l'annonce de la moisson. J'en ai fait un pour Hans, Aello, toi et moi, ajoute-elle. Je voulais que si jamais l'un de nous part, il est un souvenir le rattachant aux autres. J'ai déjà été voir Aello et je lui en ai aussi donné un. Je pense que vous pourrez le prendre dans l'arène, comme objet personnel de votre district.

- À moins qu'il ne soit considéré comme une arme dangereuse ! je précise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu trouves le moyen de tuer quelqu'un avec ça, tu seras mon héros, elle marque une pause me regardant une dernière fois. En tout cas, il te va bien.

Son sourire contagieux, même forcé, me manquera dans l'arène. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. - Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que l'un de nous rentre à la maison.

- J'espère bien ! rétorque-t-elle.

- Mais entre-nous, tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance, je rajoute tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Sans toi, Aello n'a sans doute aucune chance aussi. Elle a besoin de toi, tu sais qu'elle est fragile.

Elle ne m'apprend rien, je connais ma sœur mieux que quiconque. Mais ça me semble impossible de réussir à ramener Aello à la maison, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, que ce soit de moi ou de Nika. Je ne trouve rien à rajouter à tout ce qui a déjà été dit. Je me contente de me lever et de la prendre dans mes bras. On toque à la porte. Sans doute l'un des Pacificateurs qui nous informent que le temps dont nous disposions est arrivé à son terme. Nika me dépose un baisé sur la joue avant de reculer et de partir. Cette fois, c'est moi qui tendis ma paume vers elle en pliant le majeur et l'annulaire. Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire, emplit de tristesse. Après ça, la porte se referme sur l'un de mes proches, pour la dernière fois. Après eux, je ne reçois pas d'autres visites. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir en m'éternisant à dire adieu à ceux que j'aime. Je peux enfin être seul. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, serrant les dents en sentant déjà des larmes amères couler le long de mes joues. Je place mes paumes moites contre mes paupières closes, essayant de me calmer, mais je comprends que la prochaine fois qu'on rouvrira la lourde porte en chêne massif, ce sera pour m'envoyer au Capitole.

J'entends Eziora Flincker avant même qu'elle n'entre pour m'emmener, suivis de près par deux Pacificateurs qui viennent m'encadrer, leur épaule contre les miennes et m'escortent vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas comment les autres se sentent, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un dangereux criminel qu'on envoie à la potence. Quoique, à part que je ne suis pas un criminel, j'ai parfaitement raison. Surtout que j'ai même le droit à l'option _torture_ grâce à l'hôtesse et à ses commentaires, comme « Mais quel horrible odeur de poisson ! » ou « Non mais regardez-moi ses doigts ! Ses doigts ! » Je suis gâté et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'Aello est pu échapper au monologue très... « intéressant » d'Eziora. À peine sommes-nous sortis de l'hôtel de justice, qu'on me pousse dans une voiture. C'est la première fois que je monte dans un tel engin. Eziora, qui doit remarquer mon air surpris, car elle ce lance dans un nouveau monologue, où elle raconte les bienfaits de l'automobile pour les hommes. Je suis tellement étonné qu'une personne aussi futile qu'elle eut pu se souvenir d'autant de détails sur un moyen de transport - on pourrait la confondre avec une passionnée du district Six - que je ne prête pas attention à l'individu assis à côté d'elle, qui ne se fait d'ailleurs pas remarquer.

Le chemin jusqu'à la gare est normalement rapide, mais la marée humaine venue pour nous montrer son soutien déborde sur la route, malgré l'intervention musclé des Pacificateurs, obligeant notre chauffeur à rouler au pas. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai le droit à une Eziora passablement énervée, argumentant à que le veut bien que nous serions horriblement en retard. C'est sûr qu'arriver à quinze heures à la gare au lieu de quatorze heures cinquante-cinq, c'est affreusement. En descendant du véhicule, je remarque qu'une voiture est déjà immobilisée et qu'Edern et Alea en sont déjà sortis avec Merrick. J'en déduis donc qu'une troisième doit bientôt arriver - sinon Eziora risque de voir rouge - avec à son bord Cersei, Sioban et Sword. L'hôtesse peut au moins se calmer, nous ne sommes pas les derniers ! Mais où est Aello ? Ce ne peut pas être la troisième passagère de notre voiture, c'est impossible qu'elle soit si calme. Je me dirige vers l'autre côté de la voiture pour chercher ma sœur, mais je rapidement suis gêné par Eziora qui m'attrape le poignet.

- Hum… elle réfléchit plusieurs secondes, qui semblent durée des heures, mais elle réussit miraculeusement à se souvenir de mon prénom. Lömé, tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi.

Envoyant valser sa main comme ses excuses, je pars chercher Aello, que je retrouve les doigts agrippés à la poignée de la porte en gémissant, avec un Pacificateur qui tente de la faire lâcher prise. Le poussant d'une épaule – ce qui me faudra probablement des ennuies plus tard – je saisis doucement la main de ma sœur, caressant ses doigts avant de tenter de les déplier.

- J'ai mal ! me supplie-t-elle.

- Non, tu _te_ force à avoir mal. Lâche, s'il te plait.

Elle me dévisage un moment avant de détendre les muscles de ses doigts. Suffisamment calmée, j'entoure ses épaules de mon bras et je l'entraîne vers les autres, en même temps que la troisième voiture se gare, à côté de la nôtre. Cersei en sortant, se frottant les yeux d'une main tremblante, suivi de près par Sioban et par Sword, qui arbore une mine de mourant. Moi-même je dois avoir les yeux légèrement rouges et Aello... disons qu'elle aura meilleurs allure lorsqu'elle sera plus calme et qu'elle aura dormit. Seuls Alea et Edern ont une expression fermée et déterminée. D'ailleurs, maintenant que nous nous sommes rapproché d'eux, je vu que ce dernier a une marque rouge, virant au bleu, qui marque sa pommette. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver dans l'hôtel de justice ? Je détourne mon regard rapidement avant qu'il ne sente mes yeux posés sur lui. Eziora affiche un grand sourire en nous poussant soudainement vers le train, tentant de rattraper sa bavure, car les tributs du district Quatre n'ont, pour le moment, pas fière allure. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes filmés, mais si mon instinct me souffle que si. Et si nous le sommes vraiment, nous devons faire vraiment mauvaise impression. A peine Merrick, qui est le dernier à monter à bords, nous rejoint-il dans – d'après Eziora – le compartiment salon, que je sens le train démarrer. Il prend rapidement de la vitesse. Je trouve cet endroit répugnant. Comme l'hôtesse nous l'avait annoncé, nous avons le droit à des wagons luxueux. C'est une blague de mauvais goût. Nous habituer à un luxe que nous n'avons jamais connut avant de nous envoyer nous entre-tuer pour le plaisir des habitants du Capitole. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, contemplant la mer qui s'éloigne de nous. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

Alors que Sioban nous demandes à tous de prendre place autour d'une table, je distingue des plats sur toute la longue de table en acajou – encore une fois, d'après Eziora Flincker. Je vois du coin de l'œil Cersei sourire à la vu de toute cette nourriture et Sword ne s'est pas encore servi à cause de l'hôtesse qui rôde, prête à nous donner une tape sur la main si nous ne faisons pas preuve de bonne manière devant elle. Nous nous asseyions donc, dévisageant Merrick et Sioban. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas le rôle qu'ils ont à jouer ici.

- Il y a de cela cents ans, les Hunger Games ont été créés et soixante-quinze ans après, grâce à la seconde révolte, ils ont été stoppés, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle pour vous, commença Sioban d'une voix forte. Mais vous ignorez tout du fonctionnement des jeux. Nous, vos mentors, nous allons donc être contraint de vous l'apprendre et de faire en sortes que l'un de vous rentre vivant et non dans un linceul. Car oui, au moins cinq d'entre vous ne rentrerons pas.

Je le sais déjà qu'au moins cinq d'entre nous sont condamnés, mais l'entendre de la bouche de cette femme me fais l'effet d'une bonne claque.


End file.
